masseffectfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Történet
2148-ban marskutatók egy ősi, űrjáró civilizáció maradványaira bukkantak. A következő évtizedekben ezek a rejtélyes leletek elképesztően új technológiákat tártak fel, lehetővé téve, hogy mélyebbre hatoljunk az űrben. Ennek a hihetetlen technológiának az alapja egy erő volt, mely a tér és idő struktúrájának leglényegét irányította. Az emberiség ezt az erőt történelme legnagyobb felfedezésének nevezte. A galaxis civilizációi pedig úgy: MASS EFFECT. Mass Effect: Evolúció A Mass Effect: Evolúció 2157-ben játszódik, a közepén az Első Kapcsolat Háborúnak az emberek és a turiánok között. Turián Invázió Miután az emberiség a térköz reléket használva eljutott a világűrbe, néhány kolóniát hoztak létre, de sohasem gondolták volna, hogy valaki engedélyére lenne szükségük, hogy használhassák a reléket. A Shanxi nevű kolónián azonban megfizetnek feltételezésükért, amikor a turiánok teljes körű inváziót hajtanak végre a kolónia ellen. A Rendszerek Szövetsége visszavonulót fúj, a turiánok teljes figyelmüket a betolakodók eltörlésére fordítják, de azt nem veszik észre, hogy nem minden emberi katona visel egyenruhát. Egy emberi zsoldosokból álló trió, Jack Harper, Ben Hislop és Eva Coré, egy hét turiánból álló őrjáratot követnek, és úgy döntenek, tőrbe csalják őket. Gyors és szoros ütközet végén Ben azon kapja magát, hogy egy turiánnal birkózik. Jack fejbe vágja, és mint folyok magukkal viszik. Ben megakarja ölni, de Jack leállítja és megparancsolja, hogy eressze le a fegyvert, mert a turián fontos információk birtokában lehet, és elveszthetik azt, ha megöli. Ben bocsánatot kér azért amit tett, de szeme előtt ölték meg a bátyját és irtották ki az egész települést. Jack emlékezteti, hogy ezért csatlakozott az ügyhöz, és ha csak turiánokat akar ölni, mennyen inkább a hadseregbe. left Ahogy befejezik a beszélgetést, Jack észrevesz egy M35 Mako szállítót lefékezni, és megjegyzi, mindig a legjobbkor jelennek meg. Az egyik katona kimászik a szállítóból, és megkérdezi, melyikük Jack, és hogy a "főnök" beszélni akar vele a főhadiszálláson. A foglyot hátra ültették. A foglyul ejtett turián megjegyzi, hogy ha az emberek zsoldosokra hagyatkoznak, a dolgok igazán rosszra fordulhattak. Jack megmondja, hogy ők specialisták, de ehhez neki semmi köze. Jack elővesz egy eszközt, és megkérdezi a turiánt, hogy egy kommunikációs eszköz-e? A turián azzal válaszol, hogy semmi közük hozzá, és amúgy sem jönnének rá, hogy mi az. Jack azzal vág vissza, hogy lehet hogy meglepik majd őt. Később, Williams tábornok főhadiszállásán Williams bejelenti, hogy a Szövetség visszavonul az Arcturus Állomásra, mert már senki sem akar a turiánok ellen küzdeni többé. Jack azzal válaszol vissza, hogy neki és a csapatának, és Williamsnek még van akarata folytatni a harcot, és fogják is. Williams Jackhez fordul, és azt mondja, csak ő tudja kitalálni, mire készülnek a turiánok. Jack azt mondja, olyan helyekre kell menniük, ahol még senki sem telepedett le, vagy már nagyon rég elhagyták. A turiánok keresnek valamit, de a Szövetség Parancsnoksága azt állítja, hogy semmit sem találtak, de ha a turiánok továbbra is keresik, muszáj ott lennie valaminek. Jack azt állítja, hogy betudják fejezni a munkát 20 óra alatt, és Eva azt kéri, az APC haladjon elől. Amíg ő elől vezet, Jack és a többiek kikérdezik a turián foglyot, aki felfedi, hogy a neve Desolas, és hogy ha elengedik, akkor amikor visszatér, kegyelmes lesz az embereivel. Jack rámutat arra, hogy tudja hogy ő egy tábornok, és hogy a szerkezet amit korábban elvettek tőle, egy tájoló a táborához, amire Desolas azzal válaszol, hogy a turiánok alul értékelték az emberi intelligenciát. Desolas azt mondja, hogy a hadnagya nagy számbeli fölénnyel várja őket, és hogy meneküljenek amíg tudnak. Desolas rámutat arra, hogy az emberek, mint új jövevények, mindent akarnak, de elárulja, hogy mások voltak a galaxisban először, az emberek nem kívánatosak a galaxisban, és hogy a turiánok egy kilométert sem engednek át nekik a bolygóból. Jack azzal válaszol, hogy oszd meg és uralkodj. A turián táborban, ami egy turián hajó árnyékában fekszik, az egyik tiszt elmondja Abrudas hadnagynak, hogy a kutatók megtalálták az ereklyét, és egy öt kilométerre fekvő barlang rendszerbe vitték. A hadnagy dühös, mivel a keresésre szánt időt a turiánok másra is fordíthattak volna, és a távközlőhöz nyúl, hogy értesítse Desolast, de ő hamarabb lép kapcsolatba Abrudassal. Egy zavarral teli adásban Desolas elmondja, hogy megszökött az emberektől és hogy találkozzanak vele egy kilométerre keletre. Abrudas elmondja, hogy megtalálták a rakományt, de Desolas elmondja, hogy nem tud mozogni, így Abrudas elvisz egy osztagot, hogy kiszabadítsa, míg a többiek folytatják küldetésüket a célpont felé. Egy kis idő elmúltával, Abrudas eléri a célpontot, és amíg a kutatókkal veszekszik, hogy mennyi időt vesztettek el, Jack barátaival és az APC-vel lesből rájuk támad, ami a turiánokat meglepetésként éri. Az APC belsejében Desolas azt mondja Jacknek, hogy csak egy "gyerekes játék" volt amit tett, mire Jack azzal válaszol, hogy egész jó volt "egy emberhez képest". Jack és a csapata többi tagja megkötözik a turiánokat. E közben Jack és Desolas megbeszélik mi történt, és hogy egész nagy erőt fektettek egy egyszerű megtalálási művelethez képest, és hogy Desolas sem csak egy mezei tábornok. Delolas figyelmezteti Jacket, "légy óvatos mit keresel ember. Lehet hogy megtalálod." A barlangoknál Jack és a többiek rátámadnak a megmaradt turiánokra, és miután megfenyegetik őket, hogy elfogták a tábornokukat és a hadnagyukat, Desolas megparancsolja, hogy tegyék le a fegyvert. Azt mondja, hogy eljön majd az ő idejük, de addig is, "hagyják, hogy az ember kielégítse kíváncsiságát." Látszólag ő is kíváncsi, mit fog Jack találni. Ahogy Jack és Ben a barlang felé mennek, Eva megkérdezi, hogy mit csináljanak, ha esetleg probléma lesz a foglyokkal. Jack azt mondja, hogy akkor hajtson át egy páron, de mindenképp maradjon rádió összeköttetésben. Ahogy beljebb haladnak a barlangban, Ben azt mondja, hogy Eva nagyon aggódik értük, de Jack azt mondja, hogy többet is érez iránta. Ahogy folytassák a beszélgetést Benről és Evaról, Jack észrevesz valamit előttük. A szoba közepén egy hatalmas tárgy áll, ragyogó lánc húzódik ki belőle. Jack rámutat arra, hogy valószínűleg idehurcolták, de Ben megjegyzi, hogy nagy szörnyeknek kellett idehoznia. Mielőtt Ben betudná fejezni megállapítását, fura lények támadnak rájuk, köpenyt viselve és a földre lökik Bent. Amint az egyik lény felemeli Bent a levegőbe, Jack tüzet nyit, és a lény Bent a földre dobja. Ben azt mondja hogy hamarább információt kéne szerezni, de Jack rákiabál, hogy "ne most", és folytatja a tüzelést, és ideges lesz, ahogy a lények nem akarnak meghalni. Végül a lények elesnek, de mind a két ember döbbenten néz a golyók mennyiségére, amit el kellett használniuk, hogy megöljék őket. Jack aztán előrelép, és felhúz egyet a köpenyénél fogva, és amit lát, az egy turián, akinek a fejének egy részét kibernetikai implantátumok cserélték ki. Jack megpróbál Williams tábornokkal kacspolatba lépni, de sem őt, sem Evat nem éri el. Ben a tárgy felé sétál, és azt mondja, biztos az lehet az ok, amiért a turiánok ilyenné váltak, és biztos van rá mód, hogy kikapcsolják. Jack rákiált Benre, hogy álljon meg, de ő túl közel ér hozzá, és a szerkezet egy energia hullámot bocsát ki, ami eltalálja Bent. Jack odarohan, hogy megmentse a barátját, de már túl későn. Ahogy Jacket is eltalálja egy hullám Ben testéből, mind a ketten hátra zuhannak a padlóra. Eva berohan a szobába, a ruhája szétszakadva és levegő után kapkodva, és hogy a turiánok hátulról rájuk támadtak, amikor meglátták a fényt ami a barlangból jött ki. Amint Jack megkérdezi, hogy mi történt, egy hang azt mondja, ő is szeretné tudni. Eva hátrafordul, és látja, ahogy egy magas turián áll felettük, több fegyveres turiánnal a háttérben, azt mondván, hogy ők velük mennek, és azt mondja a többieknek, hogy hozzák Ben testét boncolásra. Azzal fejezi be, hogy "Ti tanulmányoztatok minket - most rajtunk van a sor." Visszatérés Jack Harper felébred egy furcsa álomból egy turián hajón. Megriad amint észreveszi, hogy turián hajón van, és rájön, hogy meg van kötözve. A turiánok a szobában azt mondják, hogy nyugodjon meg, a kötelek nem csak azért vannak, hogy őt védjék, hanem hogy tőle is védjék a legénységet. Jack aztán meghallja Evat amint belép egy turiánnal az oldalán. A turián megparancsolja, hogy engedjék el Harpert, és Eva elmondja neki, hogy foglyok, és hogy már két hete kómában van. Jack Ben felől érdeklődik, és Eva elmondja, hogy áramütés csapta agyon a szerkezet által. Eva az is elmondja, hogy majdnem Jackkel is végzett. Jack aztán megkérdezi, hogy hol van Ben, de Eva elmondja, hogy Desolas felvágatta, és fogalma sincs, hogy hol van. A turián a szobában elmondja, hogy bármi is történt Bennel, változatlanul hagyta, és hogy Harper is tökéletesen egészséges, amennyire meg tudja állapítani. Eva aztán a turiánhoz fordul és megkérdezi, hogy hogy hívják. A turian Sarenként mutatkozik be, és hogy Desolas a testvére, és hogy Jack és Eva köszönettel tartozik neki, amiért nem hagyta ott őket meghalni. Eva azzal válaszol, hogy egy fogolytáborba viszik őket a Palaven bolygón, és köszönettel tartoznak ezért? Saren azzal válaszol, hogy Eva erős, majdnem megölt három őrt amíg várt, és hogy téved..."sok dologról". Jack és Eva aztán észreveszi, hogy az Arcturus Állomáshoz közelednek., és Jack megkérdi, meddig volt kiütve. Saren tájékoztatja, hogy a háborúnak már régen vége, és hazaviszik őket. Az Arcturus Állomás fedélzetén, Williams tábornok üdvözli Desolast, amikor megérkezik a hangár bejáratához. Desolas bocsánatot kér, amiért nem mutatkozott be kellőképpen Shanxin, de menekült, ezért el volt foglalva. Williams emlékezteti, hogy a Szövetség visszafoglalta a bolygót. Deslolas emlékezteti őt, hogy nem tud mindent a turiánokról, és hogy ha a Fellegvár Tanács nem lép közbe, akkor nem is tudnák meg sosem. Williams azt mondja, hogy a tűzszünet nem az ő ötlete volt, és hogy ha Desolas be akarja fejezni a harcot, lekötelezné őt, de ha nem azért jött, akkor visszavenné az embereit. Desolas megemlíti, hogy örül annak, hogy Williams annyi turián foglyot cserél ki két zsoldosért. Eva megtámadja Desolast, Jack megpróbálja leállítani, sikertelenül. Eva földre löki Desolast, mielőtt Saren visszarántaná. Eva rákiabál Desolasra, hogy nem segített Benen, de Desolas rá sem hederít, és figyelmezteti Sarent, hogy óvatosan bánjon vele, mert lehet hogy az emberek úgy ugatnak mint a varrenek, de ők törékenyek. Saren megemlíti, hogy muszáj volt valami tennie, mert az új testőröknek nem veszi hasznát. Desolas erre azt mondja, hogy megvan a maguk haszna, csak tudni kell hogy kell velük beszélni. Desolas aztán egy turiánhoz fordul, és egy nyelven kezd el beszélni, amit Jack úgy tűnik, megért. Desolas eszt észreveszi és felé fordul kíváncsian, de aztán Williams tábornokhoz fordul, és emlékezteti, hogy Eva támadása megsérti a tűzszüneti szerződést, és visszakéne vinnie a foglyokat, amíg egy felsőbb hatóság dönt az ügyről. Williams azzal válaszol, hogy épp elég ideig tartotta őket fogva, és hogy tűnjön el az állomásról. Később az orvosi részlegben Williams Jackel arról beszél, hogy nem érti, Desolas miért akarta hirtelen újra ellenőrizni. Williams azt is megemlíti, hogy Jacknek olyanok az életjelei, mint az egy éves kadétoknak, és bármit is tett az a szerkezet, úgy néz ki, ártalmatlan volt. Jack azzal válaszol, hogy Ben nem értene ezzel egyet. Williams elnézést kér, és megjegyzi, hogy Ben jó kölyök volt, és hogy nagyon sok jó embert hagyott hátra a bolygón. Megemlíti, hogy a Szövetség azt akarja, hogy szépen bánjanak a turiánokkal, még akkor is, ha a győzelem küszöbén álltak, csakhogy jó kapcsolatot ápoljanak a "Fellegvári bandával." Jack megkérdezi, hogy más idegen faj is létezik-e, mire Williams azzal válaszol, hogy a pénz beszél, és hogy ez a jövő útja is. "Együtt élni más őshonos fajokkal, hogy a kölcsönös érdekek ne ütközzenek egymással" - így fogalmazza meg a Szövetség. Aztán Williams elmondja, hogy lemond a posztjáról, de Jacknek nem volna szabad. Jack azzal válaszol, hogy azután amiket látott, nem is tudná megtenni, és hogy az ereklye kapcsolatban van azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket látott. Jack azt is elárulja, hogy hallotta Desolas testőreit beszélni arról, hogy a szerkezet vonzotta őket. Williams megjegyzi, hogy ha Jack érti a turián nyelvet, akkor utánnajárhatna, hogy mi történt, elviheti Williams magán transzferét. A hangárban Eva megkérdezi a tábornokot, miért adja oda nekik a transzferét, Jack azzal válaszol, hogy a tábornok azt teszi a dolgaival amit akar, és hogy azt hitte, ez felvidítja Evat. Ahogy szálltak be, Eva megjegyzi, hogy még fele ilyen szép járművet sem vezetett még, miközben Jack összeesik. Eva odasiet, és megjegyzi, hogy tudta, hogy még túl korai elmenniük. Jack válasza, hogy már nem tud tovább tétlenül várni. Elmondja, hogy víziói és fejfájásai vannak, mióta felébredt. Eva megkérdezi, hogy miről szólt a vízió, Jack azzal válaszol, hogy sötétségről, a jövőről, és hogy mindennek köze van a szerkezethez. Ezért van az, hogy útra kelt, hogy kiderítse mi a fene folyik ott. Eva megkérdezi, hogy mégis hova menyjenek, mert fogalmuk sincs hová vitték az ereklyét. Eva megjegyzi, hogy valószínűleg Palavenre vitték, de oda most nem mehetnek. Jack azzal válaszol, hogy menyjenek Illiumra. Néhány relé ugrás után Eva megjegyzi, hogy ennek semmi értelme, és elmehetett az esze, hogy ilyen közel merészkednek a Terminus Rendszerhez. Nincs elég ember Illiumon, akik segíthetnének. Jack emlékezteti Evat, hogy azt hitték megfog halni, de már sokkal jobban érzi magát, és hogy ha Eva megakarja ölni Desolast, ez az ő lehetősége. Jack azt mondja, hogy tudja, hogy az ereklye Illiumon van, és hogy Desolas sehová sem megy nélküle. Ahogy Nos Astran landolnak, Eva körülnéz, és a látottak alapján megjegyzi, hogy fogalma sincs az emberiség mikor fogja utolérni az aszárikat. Jack megnyugtatja, hogy ne aggódjon amiatt, és hogy nemsokára az embereké lesz minden. Emlékezteti Evat Clarke Harmadik Törvényére. A fejlett technológia csak úgy néz ki mintha varázslat lenne, és hogy ha erre fognak emlékezni, semmi baj sem történik. Eva aztán megkérdezi Jacket, hogy mitől fél annyira, hogy Illiumra kellett jönniük, és Jack azzal válaszol, hogy ő fél, hogy néhány technológia valóban varázslat. Kis idővel később Jack néhány aszárival beszélget az anyanyelvükön, míg Eva őket figyeli. Amikor Jack visszatér, Eva megkérdezi tőle, hogy tud velük beszélni aszári nyelven. Jack azt mondja, hogy akkor hogy tudna velük kommunikálni, mire Eva válasza az, hogy olyan nyelven kéne beszélnie, amit valójában tud. Jack egy pillanatra megzavarodik, de aztán beismeri, hogy fogalma sincs róla, és nem tud ellene mit tenni. Jack aztán egy autóra mutat, és azt mondja, hogy nyilvános használatra vannak, és hogy már nagyon régen ki szeretett volna próbálni egy idegen modellt. Eva megengedi, hogy Jack vezessen. Repülés közben Jack elkezd kutakodni az Extraneten információk után a Shanxii ereklyével kapcsolatban. Eva megkérdezi, hogy egy ilyen fontos tárgyat miért nem vittek rögtön Palavenre, mire Jack azzal válaszol, hogy ugyanazon okokból, amiért olyan hosszú ideig raktározták a hajón. Ez egy ismeretlen technológia, és érzi, hogy a turiánok sem tudnak róla többet, mint ők maguk. Jack azzal folytatja, hogy tudja ez milyen veszélyes, és hogy Eva is látta mit tett az ereklye Bennel. Eva aztán tovább beszélgetne Jackel, de ő rá sem hederít, és folytatja a kutakodást. Megjegyzi, hogy lehet ez egy fegyver, ami megmagyarázza, miért is nem vitték Palaven közelébe, és vitték Shanxira tanulmányozni. Lehet ezért nem akarták, hogy emberek menyjenek a bolygó közelébe. Aztán megtalálja az információt, amit keresett, és megkérdezi Evat, miben fogadna, a turiánoknak mire kell az ereklye. Amikor elérik a célállomásukat, Eva megjegyzi, úgy érzi a hely nem biztonságos. Jack azt mondja, hogy az egész város felügyelet alatt áll, úgyhogy Desolas valószínűleg nem akart nagy felhajtást kelteni. Jack azt mondja, hogy valószínűleg most el tudnák őt kapni, de fogadna abban, hogy ha egy turián elkapnak, kiszedhetnék belőle, mi is folyik itt. De ahogyan Jack befejezi a mondatot, Saren lesből rájuk támad a Desolas testőreivel. Jack elhúzza Evat a tűzvonalból, és mielőtt fedezékbe vonulna, válaszol a tüzelésre. Nincs meglepve, hogy találkozott velük, hisz Desolas is megmondta, hogy fel fognak tűnni. Saren megemlíti, hogy Jackre nagyobb mennyiségben hatott az Acra Monolit, mint azt ő hitte volna, és hogy több tesztet kel rajta elvégezniük. Saren megparancsolja az őröknek, hogy fogják el Jacket, de ő és Eva folyosókon át menekülnek, mialatt egy őr üldözi őket. Menekülés közben tüzet nyitnak a turiánra, de ő csak tárgyakat dob utánuk. Eva megkérdezi Jacket, hogy ki ő, de ahogy Jack válaszolna, a turián megragadja nyakánál fogva. Eva megfordul és a pisztolya nyakával fejbe akarja őt vágni, de Jack rákiált, hogy ne tegye. Az őr csuklyája hátra esik, és felfedi Bent, néhány aprósággal kibővítve. Csapda Jack Harper felidézi első találkozását Ben Hisloppal. Pimasz, fiatal, lelkes férfiként írja le, aki a lőszerek nagy szakérője is. Olyasvalak, aki tökéletes volt az emberiség-melletti mozgalomba. Ben gyorsan Jack jobb kezévé nőtte ki magát, és Evanak is nagyon fontos volt olyan okokból, amelyekről Jack sohasem kérdezte. De mindenek felett emberre emlékszik, nem egy szörnyre, amivé vált. Vissza a napjainkban, Ben még mindig Harper torkát szorítja, és Eva könyörög neki, hogy engedje el. Könyörgéseire Saren válaszol, aki utol éri a csoportot, és ahogy megkötözik Jacket, azt kiáltja Evanak, hogy fusson, ő ezt meg is teszi. Eva elér egy létrát, és még mindig megpróbál Benhez jutni, és megkérdezni tőle, hogy emlékszik-e rá. Ben rejtélyes nyelven válaszol, mire Eva előveszi a pisztolyát, és megígéri Bennek, hogy megsemmisíti azokat, akik ezt vele tették. De még mielőtt befejezhetné ígéretét, Ben elrántja a létrát, és vele együtt Evat is. Ahogy Ben a romok közt kutat, megtalálja Evat, és a tisztaság egy rövid pillanatára felismeri a lányt, és kimondja a nevét. De Saren közbeszól, és megparancsolja Bennek, hogy hozza Evat a szállítóhoz, "AZONNAL!". A tiszta gondolatok azonnal szertefoszlanak, és Ben odavonszolja Eva eszméletlen testét a szállítóhoz. Saren szállítóján, Jacket ismét egy kihallgató székbe ültetik. Jack feltételezi, hogy tanulmányozni fogják, és megjegyzi az őröknek, hogy ha elengedik őt, megmutatja, miből is faragták az embert. Desolas azzal válaszol, hogy már mindent megtudtak az emberi biológiáról, amíg a testeket tanulmányozták Shanxin, de nem ez érdekli őket. Azzal folytatja, hogy maga Jack az, aki iránt érdeklődnek. Harper válasza erre az, hogy ha így van, akkor engedjék el Evat. Desolas megtagadja a kérést, mert szükségük van Evára, hogy megtudják, miben különbözik Jack. Desolas aztán Benre mutat, és elmondja, hogy ő más, és hogy Harperre is hatott az az ereklye, ami Benre is, de másképp, és ezért kíváncsi, hogy miért. Eva felébred, és elmondja Desolasnak, hogy ő az aki megváltoztatta Bent, és szörnyeteggé tette. Saren elmeséli, hogy Desolas nem tett semmit, és megkéri Bent, hogy beszéljen a saját nevében, amíg még tud. Ben elmeséli, hogy nem a turiánok tették ezt vele, hanem az ereklye, amit találtak. Miután megérintette, a turiánok ott hagyták volna meghalni, de amikor megpróbálták elmozdítani az ereklyét, ő felébredt. Eva megkérdezi, hogy ez feltámadás volt-e, és Saren azzal válaszol, hogy nem áll messze a valóságtól. Ez történt a kutatóival is. Megtagadták, hogy elhagyják az ereklyét, és Ben, mivel már egy közülük, úgy mint a többiek, már őt szolgálja. Desolas aztán elmondja Jacknek és Evanak, hogy ők lesznek az első emberek, akik a Palavenre, a turián anyabolygójára teszik a lábukat. Csak néhány héttel ezelőtt, a Szövetség bármit megtett volna, hogy két ügynöke ráléphessen a sugárzástól sebzett bolygóra. Mindazonáltal a turiánok megtanultak túlélni és boldogulni a bolygón. Ahogy landol a hajó, a tábornok tudja, hogy egy patthelyzetből tér vissza, nem várhat hősies köszöntésre, ezért azt is tudja, hogy a békeidőben az imázs a legfontosabb. Ahogy kilép a járműből, azt mondja Palaven népének, hogy megérkezett. Úgy néz ki Desolas az első tábornok, aki a néphez szól, mióta a Tanács közrejátszott a békeszerződésben, és látszik, hogy a turiánok nem hiszik el, hogy van egy ellenségük, akit nem győzhetnek le. Desolas elmeséli, hogy ő ezzel így nem ért egyet, és hogy a turián katonák nem haltak meg hiába. A foglyai bemutatásával folytatja, Valluvia papoknak álcázva őket, a turián legendákból. Desolas azzal folytatja, hogy már századok óta senki sem érdemelte ki, hogy a rend köpenyét és csuklyáját viseljék, és senki sem mehetett be Palaven Templomába. Ahogy a csapat lefelé sétál a lépcsőn, ahol a hajó landolt, Desolas azzal folytatja, hogy ezek a turián a csatatérről becsülettel tértek vissza, és hogy a hitük és harci szellemük megváltoztatta őket. Desolas elmeséli, hogy Shanxin őt válaszották ki, hogy segítse őket a Szent Küldetése, hogy Palavenre visszatérvén újranyissák a templomot, és hogy megosszák a korok tudását a turián néppel. Desolas elmondja, hogy mint a testvérei, a "papok", háborúban őket vezetik, de most a békét hirdetik. Azzal fejezi be, hogy csatlakozik a papokhoz, akik nagy jövőt jósolnak a turián népnek. Amíg a nép örvendezik, Jack az őröktől, "papoktól", és Deolastól eltakarva, megjegyzi, hogy Desolas nagyon ért hozzá, hogyan kell showt csinálni, és hogy betudja öltöztetni mutánsait a maximális hatás kedvéért. Eva, Jack oldalán, azt mondja, Desolas nagy baklövést követett el azzal, hogy nem parádéztatta őket megláncolva a tömeg előtt. Jack azzal válaszol, hogy a Tanács, és még a turián vezetők sem hagynák jóvá. Azzal folytatja, hogy nem csodálkozna rajta, ha Desolas is egy vezető lenne. Végül Harper arra a következtetésre jut, hogy Desolas egy katona, aki új vallást akar létrehozni a szerkezet segítségével, és hogy ez be is válhat, ha mindenki játsza a szerepép. Mass Effect: Felismerés Shanxi és Sidon A történet 2157-ben kezdődik Jon Grissom admirálissal, aki úton van az Arcturus űrállomás felé az SSV New Delhi fedélzetén, hogy gratuláljon a Szövetség N7 elit kiképző programjában frissen végzetteknek. Kilenc évvel korábban, 2148-ban, tudósok felfedezték egy idegen civilizáció maradványait a Marson. Ezek az idegenek akiket Protiánoknak neveznek, 50,000 évvel ezelőt ismeretlen okból eltűntek. 2149-ben, egy felfedező csapat a naprendszer szélén felfedezi, hogy a Charon, a Plútó holdja, tulajdonképpen egy térköz relé, egy jéggel beborított alvó darabja a Protián technológiáknak. A Charon Relé segítségével fényévek ezreit tehetjük meg egy másik térköz reléhez a galaxis egy távoli pontjába. Jon Grissom vezette a bátor férfiakból és nőkből álló csapatot keresztül a térköz relén és a Rendszerek Szövetsége hősévé vált, ami az egész emberiséget összefogó szövetség, mely a Protián romok felfedezése után alakult. Grissom találkozik David Edward Andersonnal, az N7 program egy ígéretes végzősével, és elmeséli neki, hogy egy ismeretlen idegen erő megtámadta a Szövetség egy bázsát a Shanxinál. Ez volt a kezdete a konfilktusnak, melyet később Első Kapcsolat Háborúnak neveztek, mely a Turián Birodalom és a Szövetség között tört ki. Néhány ütközet után a Fellegvári Tanács, a több fajból álló kormány aminek feladata a galaxis rendjének és békéjének fenntartása, közbelépett és diplomáciai úton lezárta a háborút. Nyolc évvel később a tanács elismerte az emberiséget a galaktikus társadalom tagjaként és követségi helyet biztosított számukra a Fellegvárban. 2165-ben, Anderson (aki ekkor már parancsnok az SSV Hastings-en) járőrözés közben válaszol egy vészhívásra a Skyllian peremvidéken, a szövetségi térség elszigetelt részén; a vészhívás a Sidonról származik egy kutatóbázisból. A létesítményben, Anderson és legénysége felfedez egy liftet ami a föld alá vezet a létesítmény szíve alá. Odalent zsoldosok támadnak rájuk és megtalálják az ott állomásozó tudósok holttesteit. A bizonyítékok arra utalnak, hogy áruló volt a tudósok között. Egy megmaradt zsoldos egy bombával elpusztítja az egész alsó szintet a holttestekkel együtt. Anderson és legénysége épphogy megmenekülnek. Egy emberi kolónián az Elíziumon egy Kahlee Sanders nevű tudósnő, aki előzőleg a Sidon-on állomásozott megszökött néhány titkos fájllal azért, hogy illegális kutatásokért feljelentse felettesét. Amint egy bárban meghallotta a Sidon megtámadásáról szóló híreket azonnal távozott, hogy kitalálhassa következő lépését, azonban mikor kilépett megtámadta egy Szövetségi rendőrnek öltözött zsoldos. Kahlee miután legyőzte, rájött hogy a szökése Sidon-ról hatalmas veszélybe sodorta és valamit cselekednie kell azonnal. Eközben a Camala-n, egy gazdag batári Edan Had'dah találkozott a Kék Napokkal, a Skyllian peremvidék gyalázatos zsoldoscsapatával. Ő bérelte fel őket, hogy megtámadják az emberi kutatóbázist a Sidonon. Amint tudomást szerez Sanders szökéséről félelmében, hogy Sanders elárulja kilétét felbéreli újra a zsoldosokat, hogy öljék meg a nőt. A zsoldosok kudarca után felbéreli a krogan fejvadászt Skarr-t, hogy fejezze be amit a Kék Napok elkezdett. A Fantom Anderson megérkezik a Fellegvárba, hogy találkozzon Anita Goyle nagykövettel, a Szövetség fellegvári képviselőjével. Goyle nagykövet felvilágosítja Anderson-t, hogy a Sidon-on MI-vel foglalkoztak. Ez illegális a fellegvári törvények szerint egy 300 évvel ezelőtti baleset miatt, amikor a kvárik létrehoztak egy mesterséges fajt—a gethet—akik aztán ellenük fordultak. A nagykövet elküldte Anderson-t, hogy megtalálja Kahlee Sanders-t, aki talán tudja ki áll a támadás mögött és talán tudja hol van Dr. Shu Qian, a sidoni labor brilliáns tudósa. Eközben, a turián Fantom Saren Arterius követett egy illegális fegyverszállítmányt egy raktárhoz a Juxhin. Mint Fantom Saren a törvény felett áll, sajnos az emberiséggel szemben nagyon ellenszenves azóta, hogy elvesztette testvérét az Első Kapcsolat Háborúban. Miután majdnem mindenkit megölt a raktárnál, Saren kikérdez egy túlélőt és rájön, hogy a fegyvereket a Kék Napoknak szánták, akik egy nagy műveletre készülnek de az utolsó pillanatra tartogatták a fegyvereket, hogy elkerüljék a fantomok figyelmét. Saren figyelmét felkeltette a dolog. Miután megölt egy Kék Napok zsoldost Groto Ib-ba-t, Saren tudomást szerzett Skarr-ról és az ő célpontjáról. Kahlee-t követve az Elíziumra, Anderson ismét találkozik Jon Grissommal, aki nyugdíjba vonulva éli életét és kiderül, higy ő Kahlee édesapja. Skarr megtámadta Grissomékat. Anderson szerencsére időben érkezett és megharcolt Skarr-al—a csata közepén Saren megjelent és legyőzte Skarr-t. Viszont a krogannak sikerült megszöknie. Saren kikérdezte Kahlee-t Sidonról. Hazudott a fantomnak; azt mondta, hogy emberi biotika-val foglalkozott a sidoni intézet, mert tudta ha elárulja az igazat, akkor Saren figyelmezteti a Tanácsot és a Szövetség bajba kerül. Mentés a Camalán After Saren leaves, Kahlee tells Anderson that all the equipment for the project was supplied by the Dah'tan Manufacturing Company on Camala. They plan to sneak off Elysium and go to the Dah'tan facility. Meanwhile, Skarr returns to Edan who sends him and the Blue Sun mercenaries to destroy the Dah'tan facility and erase any information connecting him to the Sidon facility. Skarr destroys the facility, but Had'dah's contact, Jella, survives and gives Saren Had'dah's name. Meanwhile, news of the AI research at the Sidon facility has reached the Council. When they rebuke Ambassador Goyle, she gets angry, pointing out the prominent role humans have in the galactic arena after such a short time, and negotiates a deal to get the Alliance off lightly with trade sanctions. Finally able to trust him, Kahlee makes a confession to Anderson. She knows who the traitor was at Sidon—Dr. Qian himself. Anderson is skeptical, but Kahlee explains Dr. Qian was studying something new, an alien artifact that might even pre-date the Protheans. After he started studying it in earnest, Dr. Qian's interest turned into a dangerous obsession. She thinks Dr. Qian is working with Had'dah. Ambassador Goyle tells this to the Council as a show of good faith, and they decide to send Saren after Had'dah—Goyle asks for Anderson to be involved, as a possible Spectre candidate. Meanwhile, Kahlee is to be smuggled off Camala by Alliance marines. But Saren, knowing Had'dah is hunting Kahlee, sees this as a perfect opportunity to lure out the batarian, and leaks word to Had'dah's contacts. Skarr and the Blue Suns ambush the marines, destroy the SSV Iwo Jima, and capture Kahlee to help Dr. Qian's research. Anderson is furious at Saren, but he needs the Spectre's help to rescue Kahlee, who has been taken to an element zero refinery. Unknown to Anderson, Saren is now more interested in obtaining Dr. Qian's research for himself than saving Kahlee. Saren reluctantly agrees to give Anderson some time to find Kahlee before they blow the building. Anderson sneaks in and kills Skarr, rescuing Kahlee just as Saren destroys the refinery and kills Dr. Qian and Had'dah, stealing Dr. Qian's files. Returning to the Citadel, Anderson discovers Saren gave a damning report on his conduct during the mission. True or not, it means the Citadel Council is not willing to induct a human Spectre just yet. Without evidence, the Council is not prepared to go chasing after Dr. Qian's 'artifact' either. Despite the attraction between them, Anderson and Kahlee have to part ways. Anderson has his military career to follow, while Kahlee has been promoted and reassigned to a new classified posting. Meanwhile, Saren has been studying the research he stole, and is fascinated by the description of Sovereign, an enormous starship of devastating power. He believes his whole life, even his career as a Spectre, has just been a prelude to this discovery. Saren plans to use the data to find this warship, and use it to exact his revenge upon humanity. Mass Effect A Mass Effect története Shepard parancsnok kalandjait meséli el, aki egy ember katonatiszt a Szövetségi Hadseregben. 2154-ben született, a korábbi élete nagyon nehéz volt, de miután leküzdötte a nehézségeket kiemelkedő vezetői és harci képességeket mutatott. Jelenleg parancsnokként szolgál az SSV Normandia fedélzetén. Prológus 2183-ban, a Szövetség prototípus űrhajója, az SSV Normandia, elhagyta a Földet a Charon Tömegrelén keresztül. A fedélzeten Anderson kapitány arról beszélt Hackett admirálissal és Donnel Udina nagykövettel, hogy Shepard parancsnok alkalmas lehet-e, hogy ő legyen az első emberi Fantom, akik a Fellegvár Tanács elit ügynökei. Eközben a hajó és legénysége az Éden Egyes nevű emberi kolónia felé haladt az Utópia rendszerbe próbarepülés képpen. Shepard felmegy a hídra, ahol Joker pilóta éppen átvezette a hajót a tömegrelén. Nihlus Kryik egy turián Fantom (akit a Tanács küldött) és a híres Anderson kapitány jelenléte miatt néhány legénységi tag úgy gondolta, hogy ez a küldetés az Éden Egyesen sokkal több, mint egy egyszerű próbarepülés. Az ugrás után Anderson kapitány utasítja Shepard parancsnokot, hogy menjen az eligazítóba megbeszélésre. Nihlus és Shepard beszélgetnek négyszemközt mielőtt a kapitány megérkezik. Nihlus és a kapitány felvilágosítják a parancsnokot, hogy az Éden Egyesen találtak egy Protián jeladót. A Protián technológia felbecsülhetetlen tudományos érték és mivel az Éden Egyes nagyon közel van a Terminus rendszerhez, ezért túl kockázatos ott végezni a vizsgálatokat. Ez a Normandia valódi feladata: elszállítani a Fellegvárba a jeladót. Valamint ez a küldetés lehetőség Nihlusnak, hogy megnézze Shepardet akció közben és kiértékelhesse a Fantommá jelöléséhez. A megbeszélést félbeszakította egy vészhívás az Éden Egyesről, amit Joker azonnal bekapcsolt az eligazítóba. A felvételen reménytelenül harcoló katonák látszottak, akik erősítésért ordítanak. Shepard, Anderson és Nihlus végignézte, ahogy egy hatalmas csatahajó leszáll a felszínre. Anderson utasítja Shepardet, hogy legyen készenlétben—ez keményebb lesz, mint amire számítottak. Éden Egyes Amint a Normandia leszáll az Éden Egyesen, Richard L. Jenkins tizedes, Kaidan Alenko hadnagy és Shepard parancsnok elindunak a felszínen. Nihlus nem tart velük, elmondása szerint egyedül gyorsabban mozoghat. Az első néhány percben egy geth támadó drón jelenik meg figyelmeztetés nélkül és megöli Jenkinst. Shepard és Alenko folytatják útjukat az ásatási terület felé; útközben találkoznak egy túlélővel Ashley Williams lövészparancsnokkal, akit geth gyalogosok üldöznek. Shepard és Alenko segít neki legyőzni a getheket. Williams nem tudja megmagyarázni, hogy mit akarnak a gethek. Sajnos a támadás során elvesztette az egész csapatát. Williams elvezető őket az ásatási területre, azonban a jeladót már elszállították a kikötőbe. Miközben átvizsgálják a környéket beleszaladnak egy csapat Héj-ba, amik olyan emberek akiket a gethek átváltoztattak ész nélküli zombiszerű harcosokká és megtámadják a csapatot. A látvány feldolgozása után tovább indulnak a kikötő felé, ahol találkozniuk kell Nihlus-al. Eközben Nihlus meglepetésére találkozik Saren Arterius-al, egy Fantom társával, a vonatplatformoknál. Saren azt mondja Nihlus-nak, hogy mindent irányítása alatt tart, de mikor Nihlus hátatfordít Saren-nek, az hátbalövi és otthagyja. Ezután Saren utasítja a getheket, hogy pusztítsák el az egész kolóniát. Miközben a gethek élesítik a bombákat, Saren megérkezik a protián jeladóhoz, ami aktiválódik a közelségére és felemeli a földről. Shepard és csapata miután megtalálják Nihlus holttestét továbbindulnak a jeladó felé és útközben elpusztítják a maradék getheket és hatástalanítják a bombákat. Shepard amint megtalálja a jeladót jelez a Normandiának, hogy készen állnak, hogy felvegyék őket, azonban csapattársai egyike (ez a játékos nemétől függ) túl közel merészkedik a jeladóhoz. Egy vonzásmező elkapja a csapattársat—Shepard látva ezt azonnal ellöki onnan, majd ezután felemeli őt is a jeladó, ahogy Sarennel tette. A parancsnok egy rémisztő látomást lát—mesterséges lények elpusztítanak mindent—mielőtt a jeladó felrobbanna és Shepardet eszméletlenül a földhöz vágja. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary A Fellegvár Aboard a huge dreadnought, Saren is given a report by an asari matriarch. The news isn't good—Eden Prime has been saved by Captain Anderson's crew, and one of them may have used the beacon. Saren flies into a rage but restrains himself from attacking her, ordering that this human must be eliminated. Fifteen hours after the Eden Prime attack, Shepard wakes up in the Normandy's medical unit, much to the relief of Alenko and Williams. Doctor Chakwas says the commander is physically okay, but has increased rapid eye movement and unusual beta waves, indicating psychological trauma. Shepard mentions the vision but can't explain it. Captain Anderson briefs Shepard about Saren. He is a powerful and legendary Spectre but also outspoken against humans. If Saren is in charge of the geth, that means he has gone rogue, and they must tell the Council. Upon arriving at the Citadel, Ambassador Udina tries to convince the Council to remove Saren's rights and privileges as a Spectre, but only succeeds in getting an audience. Shepard, along with Alenko and Williams, continues to the Citadel Tower and meets Garrus Vakarian, a turian C-Sec (Citadel Security) officer investigating the charges against Saren. He hasn't found anything useful: Saren's Spectre status makes him untouchable. The Council audience doesn't go well. The Alliance has little evidence and Saren—viewing the proceedings from a hologram—openly laughs at Shepard's vision. They need more to go on. Garrus, the C-Sec officer, might be able to help. Udina tells Shepard to find Harkin, a suspended C-sec officer who could help them find Garrus. Anderson also suggests speaking to Barla Von, a financial expert on the Citadel who works for the Shadow Broker. When Shepard hears Garrus was last seen in the Med Clinic, the commander intercepts a couple of thugs threatening Dr. Chloe Michel, and saves her with Garrus' help. From the two of them, Shepard learns that a quarian has recently arrived on the Citadel, claiming to have evidence of Saren's connection to the geth. However this quarian is being held captive by Fist, a local crime lord who used to work for the Shadow Broker, but who's now betrayed the Broker to work for Saren. Along with Garrus, the group gains the aid of Urdnot Wrex, a Krogan Battlemaster, mercenary and bounty hunter who has been sent by the Shadow Broker to kill Fist. They raid Chora's Den and discover the quarian was supposed to hand the information over to the Shadow Broker, but this meeting is a trap. Saren's men will be the ones waiting. Shepard races to the meeting and manages to save the quarian, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. They bring Tali back to the Ambassador's offices. The evidence she found was an audio file she managed to save from a geth memory core, which has clear evidence Saren was behind the attack on Eden Prime. However, the file also hints that Saren is looking for something called the Conduit with the aid of a powerful asari called Matriarch Benezia, to bring about the 'return of the Reapers'. When the evidence is presented to the Council, Saren is stripped of his Spectre status, but they're reluctant to send a fleet after him to apprehend him. No interest is shown in the Reapers. As people in the Chambers watch in amazement, Commander Shepard becomes the first human Spectre and is tasked with hunting Saren down. Captain Anderson steps down as commander of the Normandy and hands the ship over to Shepard, along with some useful leads. There have been reports of geth activity on the planets Noveria and Feros. Also, Matriarch Benezia, Saren's ally, has a daughter named Dr. Liara T'Soni, a Prothean expert who may have useful information. After giving the crew a speech, Shepard is now in command of the Normandy. that the next three missions can be done at any time, and therefore some dialog or events may change according to the order you perform the missions in. Full walkthrough Liara The Normandy tracks Liara T'Soni to Therum, a mining colony in the Knossos system of the Artemis Tau cluster, but the geth are already on the surface, taking over several refinery facilities and dropping Geth Armatures from overhead. Shepard leads the squad to a mineshaft and down into a Prothean ruin, where they find Liara trapped behind a Prothean barrier curtain. Freeing her, they discover she is not in league with Saren and has no idea what the Conduit might be. As the squad leaves the ruined tower with Liara, they are confronted by a Krogan Battlemaster who is leading the geth and manage to defeat him as the unstable ruins begin to collapse. They escape just in time. During the debrief, Liara explains her expertise is on the Prothean extinction. She has a theory they were not the first civilization to mysteriously vanish, and is amazed by Shepard's story of the Reapers. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary Novéria Shepard arrives at Noveria and discovers that Matriarch Benezia recently arrived. She and Saren are investors in Binary Helix, which has a lab up on Peak 15. Benezia has gone there on business. However the lab has since issued a Code Omega signal, meaning there are critical problems, and a blizzard has cut off shuttle access. After wrangling with Administrator Anoleis, Shepard manages to get a garage pass and drives up to Peak 15. The facility is deserted save for geth and bizarre creatures—the rachni—which have escaped from the labs. Shepard reactivates the station's VI, Mira, and goes up to Rift Station looking for Benezia. Rift Station is full of science staff sheltering from the rachni attack; Shepard can help them out but gets attacked by those loyal to Benezia. The squad finds out Binary Helix discovered a rachni egg that turned out to be a queen, and were trying to breed an army from her brood until the rachni turned on them. Down in the labs through the maintenance area, Shepard finds Benezia with the Rachni Queen. The matriarch attacks the squad, but after a fierce battle Benezia manages to overcome the indoctrination that Saren has used to control her, and tells Shepard the truth. Saren wants the location of the lost Mu Relay, and sent her to retrieve it from the queen's genetic memory. Benezia doesn't know what else he is planning. She hands the coordinates over to Shepard, but becomes lost to the indoctrination again and the commander has to kill her. After deciding what to do with the Rachni Queen, Shepard leaves Noveria with Benezia's data and another piece of the puzzle. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary Férosz Drawn to Feros by rogue geth activity, Shepard and the squad arrive at the Zhu's Hope colony, owned by ExoGeni Corporation. The colony has been suffering repeated geth attacks and the settlers there are acting strangely. Shepard clears the geth for the colonists and takes a Mako along the Prothean Skyway to the main geth base. The squad finds a small group of colonists who have become separated from the others, led by Juliana Baynham and a nervous ExoGeni rep, Ethan Jeong. Despite their situation these survivors seem to be coping better than Zhu's Hope. Before they leave, Juliana asks Shepard to look for her daughter Lizbeth, whom she believes to be still inside ExoGeni Headquarters. After making their way inside the ExoGeni Headquarters, Shepard's squad finds Lizbeth, scared but alive. From the company VI, Shepard discovers that the corporation has been experimenting with a mind-controlling plant, the Thorian, and that Zhu's Hope is actually a testing ground for ExoGeni to study its abilities. Shepard disables the force fields that the geth have set up by knocking the geth dropship off the headquarters and returns to the Skyway group. Jeong has received word that ExoGeni wants Zhu's Hope destroyed. Shepard deals with Jeong and heads back to Zhu's Hope to find the Thorian. Controlled by the Thorian, the colonists attack Shepard on sight. Some have been turned into Thorian Creepers. Shepard can use special gas grenades that instantly kill the creepers and harmlessly paralyse the colonists, then descends beneath Zhu's Hope to find the Thorian. It is an enormous creature that looks nothing like a plant. It creates an asari clone to speak for it, but only to tell Shepard it's not interested in bargaining with 'meat'. After battling waves of Thorian Creepers and clones, Shepard manages to destroy the Thorian's neural nodes and kill it. An asari emerges from a Thorian pod, and manages to explain what happened. Shepard learns that Saren sacrificed this asari ally, Shiala, to the Thorian to gain the Cipher. This is the cultural and ancestral experience of the Protheans, which is necessary to understand the vision that the Eden Prime beacon put into Shepard's mind. Freed from the Thorian, Shiala transfers the Cipher to Shepard. With it, once Shepard has had time to adjust, the vision will make more sense and hopefully lead them to the Conduit before Saren. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary Vermár The Council contacts Shepard with a possible lead. A salarian espionage team on Virmire, investigating reports of Saren's activities, has sent a mission-critical transmission that was almost lost in static. Shepard heads to Virmire and meets the leader of the salarians, Captain Kirrahe. They have found a breeding facility for krogan that Saren is using to create an army. Kirrahe, realising he's not getting the reinforcements he needs, asks for Shepard's help destroying it and they develop a plan. While the salarians distract Saren's geth, Shepard will take a team around the back and plant a nuclear device that will wipe out the facility. Kirrahe asks Shepard for a squad member to help him coordinate the attack—Shepard can send Ashley or Kaidan to help the salarians, but must also deal with Wrex, who is furious that Shepard is willing to destroy a cure for the genophage, a salarian bioweapon which makes Krogan breeding next to impossible. Shepard either talks Wrex into staying loyal, guns him down or allows Ashley to gun him down. Leading the strike team, Shepard reaches the facility, but discovers its main purpose is not to breed krogan, but to study Sovereign's horrific indoctrination effect. In Saren's private lab, the team finds another Prothean Beacon that gives Shepard another vision, and they are confronted by a hologram of Sovereign itself, which is not a Reaper ship but an actual Reaper. Shepard manages to get the nuke set up across the facility only to get a call that the salarians are being attacked with heavy losses. The commander takes a group to help them but as they leave, the geth start attacking the nuke site and Shepard has to choose: both Kaidan and Ashley are in trouble and there's no time to save both. Once the choice has been made, Shepard brings reinforcements in, only to be confronted by Saren. He tries to make the commander join his cause but Shepard refuses, fighting Saren off. Saren gets away and the team board the Normandy, escaping Virmire as the nuke destroys the facility, killing either Kaidan or Ashley depending on Shepard's decisions. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary A Normandia lázadása Thanks to the undamaged beacon on Virmire, Shepard's Prothean vision is now complete. During the debrief, Liara touches Shepard's mind to interpret it fully. The vision was a distress call intended to warn the Protheans about the Reapers. Liara realises that the landmarks in the vision are on Ilos, a planet she has studied as part of her Prothean research. Ilos had been impossible to reach because it was only accessible through the Mu Relay, which is why Saren needed the Relay's location from Noveria. After the debrief, Joker has a message for Shepard from the Council: they're putting together a massive multi-species effort to face Saren. Thrilled the Council are finally taking this seriously, Shepard returns to the Citadel, wanting to personally lead the assault. But once back at the station, Shepard discovers the Council are only putting up a blockade around the Mass Relays to stop Saren reaching the Citadel. Neither they nor Ambassador Udina believe Shepard's story about the Reapers and they refuse to send a fleet to Ilos. The Mu Relay is in the Terminus Systems and a Citadel fleet there could start a war. Shepard knows the Normandy's stealth systems can get them there discreetly, but the Council are getting tired of Shepard's insistence that the Reapers are the real threat. Udina, wanting to make nice with the Council, locks out the Normandy's systems and grounds the ship. Frustrated, knowing Saren is close to finding the Conduit and they're losing time, Shepard is grateful when one of the squad offers support, but a real breakthrough comes when Captain Anderson gets in touch, asking Shepard for a discreet meeting at Flux. Anderson believes the commander's story and knows the Normandy is the only ship that can get Shepard to Ilos. He is going to unlock the Normandy's systems, allowing Shepard to steal the ship and take her to Ilos. Shepard is concerned that Anderson will be arrested and charged with treason—or worse—but Anderson sees his future as a small price to pay for stopping genocide on a galactic scale. Shepard goes to the Normandy and waits with Joker on the bridge. With Anderson's help the Normandy's systems are unlocked and they escape the Citadel, heading to Ilos. Ílosz After Shepard's love interest spends a night in the Commander's quarters, Joker announces that they're about to pass through the Mu Relay, and they soon arrive at Ilos. Shepard sees that Saren has already arrived with a fleet of geth dropships, though the Normandy's stealth system is keeping them safe for now. Navigator Pressly picks up some readings on the planet confirming Saren's presence. However, they can not find a landing zone. Shepard suggests dropping the Mako but they need about 100m of open terrain for a safe drop and Pressly can only find at most 20m. Joker insists that he can do it. The Mako is successfully dropped outside an ancient bunker, but Saren and his geth have already made it inside, shutting a heavy security door behind them. Shepard looks for ways to get to the other side of the bunker doors. After fighting through the geth left on guard, Shepard and the squad find a security station and reopen the bunker doors. While in the control room, Shepard discovers an ancient Prothean recording which is heavily damaged. The Cipher allows Shepard to make out some of the words—it's another warning about the Reapers but it's just too broken up. They return to the Mako and enter the bunker. After driving past cryogenic stasis pods, all apparently shut down, Shepard sees a mysterious energy barrier. As the Mako reaches the barrier, another barrier appears behind them, trapping the squad inside. The only way out is through a door at the side of the wall. After heading down an elevator, Shepard finds an ancient Prothean VI named Vigil, who has information Shepard needs to stop the Reapers. Vigil unveils a startling revelation. The Citadel is actually a trap; a huge mass relay linking to dark space, outside of the galaxy, where the Reapers are waiting. The keepers are presumed to be one of the earliest races to be indoctrinated by the Reapers, who set them the task of maintaining the Citadel and activating the Citadel Relay when Sovereign signals them. It is also revealed that Sovereign is the vanguard of the Reapers. After every Reaper attack, they leave behind one of their kind to act as a vanguard and to monitor the development of the galaxy's races. Once the galaxy's races are sufficiently advanced, the vanguard will activate the Citadel Relay and usher in the next genocide. The reason the Reapers harvest the galaxy of all advance organic life approximately every 50,000 years is currently unknown. According to Vigil, not even the Prothean scientists could comprehend why they do it. They may be driven by goals that organics find impossible to understand. Once the galaxy is harvested, the Reapers return to dark space to hibernate and conserve energy. In this state, they are apparently vulnerable, so they always seal the Citadel Relay behind them. When the Reapers last attacked about 50,000 years ago, their genocide of the Protheans lasted for centuries. Ilos' personnel hid in cryogenic stasis, watched over by Vigil. However, as his energy reserves ran low, he followed a contingency plan by shutting off pods of non-essential personnel to conserve energy, hoping that when the time was right, he could safely open the pods. In the end, Vigil managed to save a dozen scientists. The few remaining Protheans on Ilos traveled to the Citadel through the Conduit—a small prototype mass relay, built by the Protheans, enabling a one-way link from Ilos to the Relay Monument in Citadel Presidium. The survivors altered the signal that the keepers respond to and prevent them from activating the relay to dark space. Vigil also explains that if Sovereign assaults the Citadel alone, the combined power of the Citadel Fleet would be enough to defeat the single Reaper. However, if Sovereign is able to direct an agent to go through the Conduit as a back door and transfer control of the Citadel back to Sovereign, it will be able to manually activate the Citadel Relay and bring in the reaper reinforcements. Sovereign had possibly planned this for centuries after discovering the Protheans' sabotage plan. Vigil gives Shepard a data file that will give the commander temporary control of the Citadel to stop Sovereign. After leaving Vigil, Shepard heads through the archives, down into an old aqueduct guarded by geth, and reaches the Conduit. Saren had already gone through, leaving geth to stay guard. Meanwhile, Sovereign begins its assault on the Citadel, escorted by a large geth fleet. The commander of the Destiny Ascension attempts to close the Citadel but the station doesn't respond—the operators at Citadel Control are all dead. Saren has begun his attack from within. Back on Ilos, Shepard sees the Conduit is closing fast. Rushing to the Conduit, Shepard evades the geth in the process and drives the Mako through, just before the relay closes. On the Presidium, now burning and heavily damaged, two geth troopers notice a blue glow around the Relay Monument. When they go to take a look, the Mako suddenly bursts through and crushes them, before rolling over and crashing against a wall. The race to stop Saren is on. Full walkthrough — Detailed plot summary Csata a Fellegvárért Shepard and the team manage to get out of the overturned Mako and use the nearby malfunctioning Avina terminal to get a sit rep. Saren is heading toward the Council Chambers and the whole station is infested with geth. The squad tries taking the elevator to the Citadel Tower, but it stops halfway when Saren locks down the station's systems. Shepard tells the team to suit up and blows out the elevator's glass with a shot. They have to walk the rest of the way in zero gravity with their boots magnetized. Meanwhile up in the Chambers, Saren—angrily shooting keepers as he goes—reaches the central console and uses it to take control of the Citadel. As Sovereign gets closer, crushing the Citadel Fleet ships in its path, Saren closes the Wards, creating an impenetrable shell around the Reaper and the Geth Dropships already inside. Sovereign settles on top of the Citadel Tower, preparing to open the Citadel Relay once Saren transfers full control. Elsewhere Shepard and the team are fighting for their lives against the geth and Saren's krogan warriors out on the Citadel's exhaust plains, trying to get to the Chambers. A geth dropship appears and starts unleashing shock troopers on them; Shepard activates the Citadel's defense turrets, and with their cover fire, takes the dropship out. Further along they run into several powerful geth turrets and have to use cover to get close enough to destroy them, or manage to sneak down a side route where Krogan Battlemasters are waiting. Eventually they reach a maintenance hatch that leads down into the Council Chambers, now burning and full of Saren's geth. The stairways provide some cover as the team fights towards the central console. At that moment Saren appears and throws a grenade. Shepard's team are blown aside while the commander takes cover close to Saren. He urges Shepard not to be a fool—everything is lost if Shepard continues resisting Sovereign. Saren boasts that his faith faltered but Sovereign has implanted him, made him partly synthetic, perfect. This is the future of organic life. Shepard can't believe Saren allowed Sovereign to implant him. Shepard can attack Saren straight away, or try talking him down—the more Shepard talks, the more Saren is convinced, but his Reaper implants cause the turian intense pain when he begins to agree with Shepard. With enough convincing, Saren thanks the commander for freeing him before shooting himself in the head. Whether Shepard kills Saren or Saren kills himself, he then falls to the bottom of the Chambers, falling through the glass floor and being impaled by a large shard. Using the central console, Shepard uploads Vigil's program and gains control of the Citadel. With advice from the team, Shepard opens a communication channel and gets Joker... who has the Fifth Fleet just waiting for the commander's word once the mass relays are unlocked. Shepard has to decide between sending the Fleet to defend the Destiny Ascension and save the Council, letting the Council die, or focusing on Sovereign. Once the orders are given, Joker brings the Fleet through the nearby mass relay as Shepard opens the Citadel's ward arms. As the Fleet engages the ships outside—geth dropships and Sovereign itself—Shepard tells the squad to check Saren and make sure he's dead. They drop down to the bottom of the Chambers—one coldly shoots Saren in the head, while the other confirms the kill to Shepard. Suddenly Saren's body begins to twitch as his implants fire up, burning his flesh away until he is a cybernetic construct like a Husk, completely possessed by Sovereign. The shockwaves from his transformation cause the platform to collapse and Shepard falls into the bottom of the Chambers. The squad fights back against the creature, but it is fast and deadly. Outside, the Normandy is leading the attack against Sovereign. The Reaper unleashes a terrible weapon that burns through several Alliance ships, but the Fleet is slowly getting the upper hand. As the squad finally destroy the cybernetic creature and it burns away to ashes, Sovereign begins to weaken under the Alliance attack and releases its grip on the station. A blast from the Normandy is the coup de grace and the Reaper is destroyed. In the Chambers, Shepard looks up to see a huge piece of debris from the Reaper heading straight for the Tower. The commander yells for the squad to take cover, just as it hits. Much later, rescuers enter the Tower looking for survivors. Under a pile of rubble they discover Shepard's team... two of them, badly wounded but alive. Leading the rescuers, Captain Anderson helps them out, assures them that it's all right, and asks where Commander Shepard is. One of the squad looks sadly across the Chambers, where the Reaper debris has crashed into the floor. It would have crushed anyone standing under it. The rescue team helps the squad out of the Chambers, reluctantly believing Shepard died in the crash. Anderson looks back—to see someone moving. Commander Shepard, with an injured arm, manages to climb out from behind the debris, limps toward them, and smiles. Full walkthrough Epilógus As a result of Shepard's decisions, there are four outcomes to the story: * The Alliance Fleet saves the Council (Paragon ending): In gratitude for the sacrifices of the Alliance Fleet and Shepard's help, they offer humanity the chance to become a Council race. This ending is almost the same as the Renegade one, but the Council meets Shepard in the Presidium. Again, Shepard can nominate either Udina or Anderson to be the human representative, and they decide to unite all the Citadel races against the coming threat of the Reapers. * The Alliance Fleet saves the Council (Renegade ending): It is also possible to have a Renegade version of this ending. The ending is pretty much the same, but with the main difference being that the Council thanks Shepard within a dark room with background ominous music playing, and dialog being somewhat different. Whereas the Paragon ending has the Council praising Shepard's selflessness and heroism and stating that humanity is ready to join the Council, the Renegade ending has the Council expressing being impressed with Shepard's ruthlessness and determination to succeed, at first thinking that such indomitable will made humanity stubborn and even dangerous, but now realising that this is what makes them strong, thus making humanity a powerful ally. Possible by having a Renegade Shepard save the Council. *'The Council is destroyed (Paragon ending):' The Alliance forms a new Council, with a human chairman but the other races remaining on the Council. Shepard can nominate either Udina or Anderson to chair the new Council, and they prepare to combat the Reapers with the Alliance Fleet at the forefront. This occurs if Shepard does not save the Council, but is not a Renegade. *'The Council is destroyed (Renegade ending):' The Alliance forms a new Council, with no other races involved. Shepard can nominate either Ambassador Udina or Captain Anderson to chair the new Council, and they prepare to combat the Reapers with the Alliance Fleet at the forefront. If Shepard is a Renegade and claims humans should work with other races, Udina will remark that this is uncharacteristic of Shepard's previous actions, and goes on to form the human-only council anyway. In all four endings Shepard leaves the Citadel aboard the Normandy, intending to find a way to stop the Reaper invasion. en:Storyline ru:Сюжет fi:Juoni Kategória:Mass Effect Kategória:Felismerés Kategória:Evolúció Kategória:Háttér Kategória:Játékmenet